


修道院末世纪事（The End Times tales of La Maisontaal Abbey）

by Skjaldmaer



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer - the End Times, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Smut, Suicide Attempt, 吸血鬼骑士与诺斯卡公主, 末世骑士文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25128478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: Alfsól, the chaos lord died before the end of all things. Her antemortem moment was to launch a backstabbing attack to the armies of Everchosen. She died to win her freedom. Then she reborn...as a bloodthirsty mutant.Under the foot of the Grey Mountain, she was captured by the expedient alliance of the blood knights and Grail Companions. And her afterlife would be forever linked to the mythic warrior Abhorash, the first and greatest of the blood knights.(The English versions would be in my spare times thougn I'm still busy these days...)------------------------------------------------------------------------复健文，在AO3随缘一丢，本质你锤灭世前夕末日群像，可能什么都有，也可能随时弃坑，BL BG threesome GL 主CP如题。一句话简介：震惊！千旬老父苦心孤诣割肉喂血只为养活失智颓废肥宅女儿，与国际纵队基友组成同夫家庭艰辛还债，末世人间竟如此丧心病狂
Relationships: Abhorash (WHF)/Original Female Character(s), Abhorash/Gilles le Breton, Abhorash/The Red Duke/Original Female Character, Erikan Crowfiend/Elize von Carstein, Gilles le Breton/Original Female Character





	修道院末世纪事（The End Times tales of La Maisontaal Abbey）

**Author's Note:**

> 这段时间真的太丧了，写这个纯属自我安愈。我对中古战锤的爱比西格玛精铁还真。

‘One final embrace before the end.'

————————Vlad von Carstein, in _the End Times book 5: Archaron_

_喧嚣与疼痛逐渐远去，换以寂静与虚无轻柔地覆住了她的身体。如预期所料，她得到了渴望已久的自由。_

_她张开唇瓣，笑了起来，尽管再也听不见自己的声音；眼前只剩一片黑暗，这样也好，不必亲眼目睹她的五百名兄弟姊妹被永世神选大军的铁蹄践踏成泥的场面。在River Aver上游，她成为了叛徒，给毁灭的先驱微不足道的背后一击；在周遭令人憎恨的空气中，她背靠着桥墩下的一面顽石，脚下的尸堆填满了河流，这一切，几乎让她无悔地放声大笑。_

_因着死则同穴的誓言，她至死也未承认，自北上归乡时，心内便大致存了这样的想法；为了自己与同胞早已枯朽的未来，她耗尽的所有心血化为乌有，同毕生钟爱、憎恶的所有一并永久地坠入了黑暗深渊，如一叶沉入无梦之海的孤舟，飘摇地，缓慢地……_

_直到一声长叹穿透暗幕，刺入意识的表面。_

_Alfsól_ _……_

_轻柔的呼唤化作一道火星，在迷雾中不安分地搅动。一种远比纠缠她数十余年的狂热躁动更为深沉的痛楚钻进了四肢百骸，如锁链般将她整个攫住。那一星火焰愈燃愈旺，形成一道冲天的血光，劈开了黑暗的帷幕，照得她不得安生，最终吞没了来之不易的宁静与自由。_

_她感到，怒不可遏。_

_毁天灭地的怒意点燃了冰冷的心脏，她睁开双眼，目之所及尽是猩红一片，除了高悬于顶的一片阴森日光，照得她两眼都流出了血泪。整个世界在眼前天翻地覆，摇摇欲坠。_

_紧接着，名为饥饿的利器撕裂了她的胸膛。此地满是死亡与毁灭的各色气味，她忍不住仰天长啸起来，仿佛要将它们全部吞下以餍腹中空虚。本该死去的女战士此刻像受伤的猛兽般屈起身子，她张开利爪，从死尸的身上撕下第一块血肉……_

_那名式微而又执拗的北方国王，已一去不返。_

La Maisontaal Abbey 帝国历??

世界的边界正在消融。一道又一道虚空的裂痕不断地吞噬着现实，起初仅是轻缓蔓延，很快便以野火燎原之势四起。她不知道自己在暗无天日的地下何从获知一切，但，光是阖上双眼，便可清晰感受到，那穿透实体藩篱，直冲神魂而来的絮乱恶意，及日渐迫近的阴影。自有意识起，这道巨大阴影便张牙舞爪，虎视眈眈，她无从抵抗，不得不藏身于废墟，靠捡拾腐肉、猎取落单或是成队的畸形活物为生，而后便被人从死人堆中抓住，投入此地。这之前的回忆，则如碎裂的冰刺，任何回想的尝试都会招致撕心裂肺的剧痛，颠覆摇摇欲坠的神智。

困着她的囚牢很深，地面与墙皆由灰色砖石砌成，密不透风，只在遥远的尽头开了扇铁门。女人被无法破坏的锁链缚在墙角，墙的一边另有人在，一个男声正在黑暗中滔滔不绝、颠三倒四地说着什么。

“……赞美荒野之神，密林中的猎人，山丘与河流彰显他的智慧与坚韧，降下拯救的落雨，塔尔……”

嗓音中蕴含的恐惧与颤抖令她额际发疼，她面向那道墙，猛地撞去，一下又一下，发出沉闷的声响。

“噢！Taal！那是什么！守护我，救救我……”

絮念随着撞击的节奏颤抖起来，随即戛然而止，再无下文。

她亦停下，从被飞溅的血与破碎的头皮、颅脑玷损的墙面抬起头来，露出一个无声的狞笑。有时，这样会让她感觉好些，至少能从无边无际的狂暴怒火中暂时解脱一会儿。大部分时候，她只是被孤零零地弃置在这，在清醒与疯癫之间徘徊。 _一头被遗忘在湮灭深渊的怪物，_ 她想。

女人不是没有试过逃跑。脖颈被安上铁箍前，她曾咬断过自己的肢体，却未料到由于缺乏进食，半死不活的身躯极度虚弱，短时间内根本无法接愈伤口。她不得不用断裂的四肢缓缓爬向门口，忍着剧痛蜷伏起来，耐心等待着下一个开门的人，又或者只是在黑暗中等待着一切终结。

过了很久，确实有人来了——她像一面残破的弓一般通身绷紧-释放，将来人撞倒在地，两腿紧扣腰际，断臂在他血红的胸甲上硬生生凿出一个凹痕。饥饿亦或憎恨驱使她咬碎了凝满血污的金属护颈。他并未抗拒，反而报以一笑，用强健有力的臂膀将她箍在胸前，任由尖牙刺破皮肤，伸进血管，大肆索取。

_“如果……这就是……咳……你要的……”低沉的嗓音从被她刺透的喉间传来，带着些许无法辨认的情感，坚硬的手铠轻抚她带血的乱发。_

她颤了一下，止住了混乱的零碎回忆。无形之中，有一只手不停地在脑中搅动乱扯，使过去与现在，真假与虚实混在一起。

上一次进食的记忆已然模糊，他们饲喂的那点新鲜亦或陈腐的血永远无法填满她深不见底的食欲，虚弱一直如影随形地笼罩着她。她低头打量自己——碎裂的锁甲堪堪挂在身上，自腰以下的部位则全无遮蔽，遍体鳞伤。手脚被变质的血覆盖着，散发着刺鼻的酸臭。

该对她好心肠的囚禁者们回以感激么？

女人，或者怪物将缠作一团的锁链甩来甩去，发出清脆的声响，这是为数不多的可以在清醒时排解寂寥的方式。

铁门外发出有别于此的第二个声音，她静下不动，仔细嗅了嗅。有人来了——这回不止一个。来人没有对话，身上飘散着陈旧的血腥气，因此只能判断个大概。

厚重的铁门发出令人牙酸的声响，向外敞开。走道上昏暗的烛光甚至照不清地面。怪物绷紧身子，蓄势待发，一对充血的碧眸隔着肮脏的乱发看向来者。

两名全副武装的高大身影一前一后地迫近她，显然是从之前的经历中得到了教训。他们魁梧的身躯裹在鲜红的全甲中。当先之人的目光自进门起便令人不安地锁在她身上，其后那名则未着头盔，神色倨傲睥睨。

她曲起嘴唇，朝他们露出尖牙，喉咙中盘桓着威胁的嘶吼。透过半开的盔面，那张逐渐靠近的熟悉面容——正是他亲手将她擒获，令她整个人都紧绷起来，无处可去的怒火又蠢蠢欲动。

然而，破碎的记忆带来的熟悉感远甚于此……

男人对她的威胁视若无睹，他蹲下身来，朝她伸出着铠的手掌。怪物立刻张嘴撕咬，却被他从容不迫地避开，反手箍住下颚。

“嘘。”他开口，宛如一颗石子投入暂且平静的池沼，在她脑海深处激起涟漪，“没事了，Alf，我们永远不会伤害你。”

尽管现在的她仅剩一副支离破碎的身心，不知怎的，她心下了然，这话是带着条件的承诺。只要她乖顺臣服，做他们的奴隶……

这一想法本身就是不断扰乱思绪的怒意之源头。她眯起眼睛，冷然看他，同那对幽深如夜的黑眸对视。

“很好。”见她不再挣扎嘶叫，他捧起她的头，仔细检视。

而后，他的手铠触到了脑后泛着骨肉碎屑的伤口。

那张英挺的样貌面露惊愕。男人抬眼看向她背后的墙面，蹙起眉头。这样的报复令她身心愉悦，就连灼遍全身的痛意也不再浓烈。

“为什么？”

她第一回在男人脸上见到如是扭曲的神情，仿佛这痛楚也同样作用于他，却无能为力。

“你就这么想死吗？”他拉起拴着脖颈的锁链，将她从地上提了起来，“回答我！”他在她耳边低吼，“你怎么能……”

“够了！”第二个低哑的嗓音闷雷一般从他身后传来，“这就是你的解决方式？把她一个人拴在这鬼地方，像条被遗弃的畜生？”

“我有下来看过她。”男人气焰颓然，他站起身来，沉郁地回应。

“哼，和Gilles国王在Quenelles打得火热的时候？从未看到你分心过。别告诉我你从von Carstein那儿学会了什么分身法术，把一切都安排好了。”

他静默半晌，憋出一句：“……Vashanesh已不复存在。”

“……他活该*1。”

“那段时间我有让人……”

“Abhorash……”他的部下拖长语音，面露讥诮，“如果我是你，我宁可给她一个痛快。”

“不……”男人叹了口气，回应却是坚决的：“我不能。”

愠怒在未着盔者高贵无匹的面容间一闪而过，他一把将男人拽向墙壁，手铠上尖锐的指爪紧攥对方的护脖：

“睁大眼睛，看清楚，她已经完全陷入血怒不可自拔了！你觉得……她本人愿意这样活着吗？”

名为Alfsól的怪物狼狈地跪倒在地，血从眼角淌落，她伸出两只满是脏污的手，想要将其抹去或是撕开，却被铁链缠住了双臂。

男人以手肘抵着同僚迫近的胸膛，除此之外并无动作。“注意你的行为，El Syf。我明白你要说什么，可是她还有救。”

“怎么救？对她不闻不问，等她自己恢复意识？”

“我自有定夺。”

“你打算如何处置她？等她成长为你的另一把利刃，就像我一样？或者……”恶意在The Red Duke的话语中得以延续，然而，当那双猩红的眼眸望向蜷在地上的女人时，却又混杂着近似于怜悯的柔和情绪。

“让死后的她成为你的玩物？你一直对她念念不忘，不是么？”

倚靠着墙的Abhorash阖上双眸，再度轻叹。

“Alfsól是我见过的最……有潜力的战士之一。”

“A Norscan warrior，”The Red Duke纠正道，他松开了自己的血统之父，放软了语气：“聪慧过人的女孩。我还以为早在上一次分别的时候你们就该断干净了。该怎么和那些Bretonnians交代? Gilles要知道你背着他……”

“他知道，El Syf，”Abhorash打断了他的话语，“我们在灰山脚下清理战场的时候发现了她。Averland以东刚刚经历一场单方面的屠杀，那里成为了象征终局的战场。再往北就没有帝国和精灵的势力了，她是被灭世者们杀死的。”

“……这怎么可能？”

男人弯下身，伸手替Alfsól抹去脸上的污血，话语较先前更为凝重。“她背叛了永世神选。”

The Red Duke张了张嘴，想说点什么，半晌没吐出一个字来。

他深吸一口气，试图转移话题。“我怀疑自己的怀旧老毛病又犯了*2，现在又回到了the new era of Araby Crusade。你找到她，然后给了她Blood Kiss？”

“不。当我找到她时，她已经成了这样。”

“……所以她甚至不是你的子嗣？”

“她会是的。”

沉寂在囚牢中骤然蔓延。良久，Abhorash率先打破僵局。

“我曾劝她远离北方，去追寻真正属于自己的归属。我错了。她深爱着她的人民，哪怕她的人民对此不屑一顾，宁可以自由为代价寻求毁灭之力，即便是这样，她也不愿放弃他们。”

“于是，你的野蛮人姑娘注定会在自取毁灭的道路上一去不复返，多么令人心痛的故事啊。”The Red Duke阴阳怪气地说道，“没有在当时帮她一把，现在还向毫不相干的Bretonnians施以援手，后悔了？”

“我在以我的方式偿还所欠*3。对Gilles le Breton，以及你。”

“可这离经叛道的家伙一样是我的朋友。要知道，这对她来说有多不公平。”

“当然。”

“你到底为什么要这么做？”

Abhorash半跪在地，将女人箍在怀中，防止她肆意乱动。

“欠她的，我可能永远也还不清了。”

“……虽然我不懂Vlad von Carstein这个老东西让Jerrod带给你的话到底是什么意思，但是你和他终于有共同话题了*4。”The Red Duke用钥匙解开了墙上的锁。

“放了……我。”女人艰难地开口，尽管嗓音生涩，却是她自有意识起说出的第一句话。

两个男人在黑暗中对视一眼，从彼此的眼中找寻到惊诧。

“你要去哪？”Abhorash问道。

“放……我……离开……这里……有……”

就在这时，一直被他们刻意忽略的另一间牢狱中的囚犯陡然尖叫起来，整条走廊都回荡着他的声音。

“我建议……”面色惨白的前Aquitann公爵舔了舔嘴唇，“把这大呼小叫的农民投喂给我们的新生儿吧，他太吵了。”

Abhorash斜睨着他。“不能伤害Gilles的人民。这也是我对你们所有人的基本要求。”

像是早就料到这个答案，The Red Duke再度轻哼出声。在如今的指挥官的眼皮底下，这个几乎失去过一切的高贵鳏夫，如对待只存在于想象中的女儿般，小心翼翼地抚摸着不再挣扎的Norscan woman的脸颊。

“那就赶紧离开这，乘那些僧侣还在重复他们无意义的祷告。”

**Author's Note:**

> *1：实际上并没有证据证明红公爵对弗拉德爸爸有什么意见，所以这里的活该其实是别的意思，我手动狗头  
> *2：没有任何证据证明过了500年他的老年痴呆终于好了，极有可能是他跟着Abby混的这段时间里病情不断反复最后被Abby强行按住才缓和下来……（这既视感  
> *3：Abby这个人，本质骄傲憨实战（骑）士，他觉得自己欠了谁的人情或是别的什么必得偿还。在JR的小说里To pay a debt几乎都要成他的口头禅了，当然这里的debt指的是他和Gilles武斗打输了（其实是平了哼）向他效忠，答应要帮他的事。  
> 至于后面的debt，当然是另外一个意思，具体得问Vlad  
> *4：Vlad让Jerrod转告Abby的话是“在最后你是对的”，时至今日，我们依然不知道他到底对在了哪里，是人类的主体性对了还是存在主义的伟大精神对了，这个问题可能作者Josh Reynolds自己也不知道  
> 


End file.
